The Relationship Complexity
by AlexxLove21
Summary: Penny finds out Leonard is cheating with Alex she does not get angry and that awakens her to denial she's had about their relationship - it isn't meant to be and she's not going to subject herself or Leonard to that. So she ends it. The gang finds out exactly who they are. Friendships, relationships, and everything in between gets hashed out and appreciated. SHENNY. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I just want to leave you all with a little preview of my new Shenny fic! (I've done lots of oneshots on tumblr that I will post on here eventually but this is going to be a multi chap) This idea sort of came out of the blue and bam started writing.**

**The Shenny starts out slow. YOU ARE WARNED.**

**Alright I'll leave you to it**

* * *

It started out as normal as any other day. She woke up to Leonard, snoring, and she rolled away from him. She has been doing that a lot lately. She's been irritated when he tries to cuddle or kiss her. She barely can get through sex anymore. She doesn't want to be mean, but…she feels like she's hurting him more this way. He can feel her distancing herself, she's sure and she's so tired of this sham. This relationship is barely that.

So yes, it was a normal day, with her normal thoughts and she usually shoved them down and smiled at him and _tried _to be "perfect girlfriend Penny" which if she thinks about it, she never was. Her phone chimed. Or so she thought.

She grabbed the phone off the end table and slid the lock over. Text message from…Alex? She doesn't know anyone named—then she looked at the background photo and the case. She was so sleepy she didn't notice this was Leonard's phone…but she had to scan the message that was on screen.

_Meet me tonight at 8? I'll be waiting (; _

Penny didn't get furious or sad. She set the phone down and tip toed to the bathroom. She couldn't be mad or sad. The fact was she has been neglecting Leonard and maybe he's been doing the same. They're too comfortable with this thing—this false relationship. The sex hasn't been frequent and now she knows why. It wasn't just her. It was him. No wonder he didn't do the damn whiny voice and crybaby eyes at her.

Every time he did that she got just a minor headache and would do _anything _to shut him up. So when she finished brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a ponytail she didn't expect what came next.

Leonard was looking at his phone in disgust but immediately his face softened when Penny exited the bathroom. "Penny, I need to ask you something."

Please don't be a marriage proposal. She silently begged.

"What?" She said hesitantly.

"I would like it if I could meet your parents." Penny's jaw dropped. No she wasn't mad at the Alex situation but the nerve he had CHEATING then asking to meet HER parents.

"No." She said suddenly, angrily.

"What? Why?" He did the whiny voice and she felt her teeth grinding.

"Because, Leonard, you're cheating on me with Alex!" She shouted and he winced.

He sat quietly, only confirming what she knew. She rolled her eyes and waited for a response.

"It was a one-time thing! Honest…it was an accident! I just—" He looked away from her face, "you are so distant! You don't give me any attention and I just vented to her. She took advantage of me, really." He said and she scoffed.

"Listen, I don't care. Honestly, I don't, but you have some nerve asking to meet my parents. I want you out. All of your shit too. This relationship was over before Alex." She said and he had wounded puppy eyes. He nodded and gathered his stuff before shuffling across the hall.

She didn't want her relationship with the guys to be wounded but how could it be? He cheated. That's not forgivable, even if it doesn't matter to her. They'll see things from a friend perspective…right?

She didn't have time to worry about it. She showered and dressed for the day. She had an audition and it could be her break, her way to get out of this shitty apartment and into a penthouse or something. She smiled and finished up her hair and makeup.

Today was a good day, she can feel it. Sure, she and Leonard broke up but this was a fresh start. It was like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

She headed to the audition with all the hopefulness and smiles in the world.

Yes, today was good.

Sheldon was tired of it. Tired of the same old song and dance. Leonard needed to realize Penny didn't love him the way he wanted her to and he didn't either. He wouldn't listen to Sheldon, but who would? He reasoned to himself.

Sure he considered himself the smartest of the group (_in the world) _but they didn't care for his advice because he had no "experience". Sheldon snorted no one needed to have experience to know Leonard and Penny weren't a "match made in Heaven" as his mother would say.

"Sheldon this is serious! How am I going to get her back now? I _cheated_." He stopped fidgeting and pacing and finally plopped down into his chair. Sheldon wanted to tell him that Penny deserves better, that Penny can do better, that Penny didn't deserve that. He could tell him a whole lot of things that would just make Leonard mad.

"You can't." He said it simply but he would elaborate. "Penny caught you cheating. If you went back to her now it would not only be embarrassing for you, it would probably ensure you two not getting back together. You have no excuses. You were weak and she knows that. Maybe, in time she'll get over it." He had very little hope. He was certain it wasn't true but if it kept Leonard from moping…

"She said it was over before Alex." Leonard said flatly, wondering why he was listening to Sheldon of all people.

"Leonard, I can't help you with all your relationship problems! You know Amy Farrah Fowler told me our relationship was nothing but a façade. So I have no relationship experience." Except Sheldon did. He remembered all the nights that he and Amy spent trying to get into kissing, making out, and eventually she grabbed his penis. It was uncomfortable and rough. Even she didn't like it. She didn't like kissing him either she revealed later.

So they weren't experienced lovers, he still had to take her out. He still took care of her when she was sick. He still asked about her day and her family. He still _cared. _Even if he didn't show it, he did.

Amy got sick of the "farce" and terminated their agreement but Sheldon didn't feel too sad. In fact he felt a little…relieved. Amy still remained part of the group and his friend but she was dating. It didn't bug him though some of the guys tried to insist it was.

"You're right. I have a group of friend who are relationship-ly inept." He shook his head and trudged to his room, pouting the whole way.

Sheldon didn't usually text Penny too much but…he was curious about how she was doing.

_Leonard has turned into a giant moping man-child. How are you? –S._

He waited hours and hours for a text, which was weird Penny usually texts back quickly. He walked across the hall and knocked on her door.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." He repeated his action two more times (as he always does) and there was no answer.

Well, maybe she went out. He thought before heading to his apartment to await her arrival or a text.

* * *

**Like I said 'little preview' I don't want to give too much away. I hope there are no errors I read over it a couple times but I am tired as hell! More to come promise. Oh, and I may change the name. I want to use complexity for sure 'cause this fic is going to show the intricacies of many relationships and friendships. I just have to find the wording!**

**Night lovelies!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I had a guest reviewer (wow so surprised) this is the post:**

**Ah! Delusional Shenny bash Leonard crapfest. As if any if that would ever happen. Just what show are you watching? Cause it's not TBBT. Have you ever seen how Sheldon treats Penny? What Penny thinks of Sheldon? Having to drink to like him? Painful, distorted, total suckage.**

**Now I really just laughed when I read this. Sorry but I don't go onto Shamy or Lenny stories and hide behind a guest review to bash someones hard work and their awesome dedication to their ship...might I remind you its a TV show? This a stupid and pathetic thing to do. Its people like you who give shippers a bad name who make us all look like crazy psychos. Also what show are YOU watching Penny likes Sheldon just fine and vice versa. They get on each other nerves hell yeah but that doesn't mean they dislike each other. You aren't bugging me with this nonsense but seriously grow up...**

**On to the "delusional Shenny" (:**

* * *

Penny read Sheldon's text, ready to respond when they called her name. She headed back did her bit and sent a silent prayer to God. She was confident this time, sure of this role. She had her head shots taken again last week (and she didn't pay her cable bill) and it seemed to be worth it. She had curly hair and straight hair and every other type of style. She wanted to show she was versatile. With and without makeup, her agent said it was a bad idea but she had a good complexion and she can tell by how they were looking at it, it was a good choice.

"Penny, that was amazing." Chase Redfield said, he was the creator of the show and she did not expect to see him there, but she maintained her cool.

Chase Redfield was up and coming. He's written several (popular) screenplays and writes for shows now. He created a comedy show which did really well and now he's moving on to drama and sci-fi. Penny had auditioned for everyone she could.

He was her ticket into stardom. She knew it.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you, Chase."

"I usually don't like the whole stereotypical hot blonde being a tough chick overly used thing, but with you it works. You almost have an…Amazonian quality." She wanted to blush but tried her hardest not to.

"That means so much." She was a little insulted. It doesn't have to be a stereotype.

"You got it. We usually wait to discuss these things so this is unofficial but…you got it. Trust me." He smiled and winked as she was led out the door by his assistant.

"This cannot be tweeted, facebooked, texted, or any other social networking site. Do not tell anyone this information." Penny agreed and drove home happily.

She got it! She got her break! She was happy but a little nervous. A real acting job! With real actors! On TV! She couldn't believe it!

She knew today was her day. She skipped up the stairs humming happily. The commercials she has done over the years helped, she supposed. She had done shampoo commercials, hemorrhoid commercials, body wash commercials, and a variety of other things. She only ever told Sheldon. She didn't know why.

She didn't want them to know but she was sure someone had to see them. She always questioned why no one ever mentioned it. She shrugged as she unlocked her door. She tossed her purse in and headed across the hall. Not knocking as usual, completely oblivious that she and Leonard had broken up.

She saw Sheldon on the couch watching TV and she plopped next to him. "Guess what Moon Pie?!" She paused the TV then smiled over at him. She had to tell him, besides Sheldon wouldn't tell anyone.

"You didn't text me back…and no one calls me Moon Pie but MeeMaw." He said and she chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that I was at an audition. The creator said I got the part! Unofficially but as soon as I get the call it will be official…then a script!" Penny squealed with joy.

"Wow." He wasn't sure why he was surprised. Penny was a good actress but she's been having a tough time. "That's fantastic Penny. I'm proud of you." He said with a small smile and she couldn't help herself she threw her arms around him for a hug.

He tapped her back but pulled away quite quickly. She didn't expect him to actually hug her back, even if it was in his own way, she expected for him to pull away and complain about germs.

"We should celebrate!" She said and Sheldon shot her a look.

"You and Leonard just broke up."

"And I got the gig! Who cares! He's a cheater. He can help us celebrate and bring Alex too. At least then he can have a girl with an amount of intelligence he can actually appreciate it and she's pretty too. Win-win for him." She wanted to be sarcastic but she wasn't and Sheldon noticed.

"You aren't….upset with him?" She shook her head.

"We've been neglecting each other. It wasn't a relationship. It was too forced…we weren't even comfortable." She shrugged. "We both deserve better."

Leonard came out of his room, obviously heard the whole thing and looked angry. "You aren't even upset?!" He was so angry he was practically red.

"Leonard, relax. I was upset you wanted to meet my parents when you knew this relationship would come to an end. I'm glad Alex happened when she did…otherwise I might have let you meet them." Penny smiled at Leonard, trying to convey the fact that she held no hard feelings.

"Penny, we were in a committed relationship—"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! THAT DOESN'T SOUND VERY COMMITTED!" She shouted getting pissed.

"That was an accident."

"It's never an accident and has happened to me too many times. I'm trying to be your friend. I'm trying to tell you I'm over it but you're trying so hard to make it into something it's not."

"I love you." He said in his whiny voice.

Penny looked at Sheldon who sat there awkwardly. "I gotta go sweetie. I'll talk to you later." She walked out of the apartment without a glance at Leonard.

That damn Leonard, he's so self-absorbed. If only he would stop with this obsession over her. He knows damn well they aren't good for each other. They aren't meant to be. It's driving Penny crazy. He's been crushing on her since day one.

Suddenly she stopped to think about day one. When she saw those two geeks say hi. One tall and one short, they both looked confused by anything social. Multiple hellos were passed around and Penny was amused. She heard Leonard and Sheldon when she went to grab her purse late that evening.

_"You're not done with her are you?" Sheldon asked fearing the answer._

_"Our babies will be smart and beautiful." Leonard replied, dreamily._

She admits it was a little creepy. She thought it would wear off but it didn't, it got _worse. _She dated him, how could she forget about him saying that? Sheldon though, his beautiful mind. She tried flirting with him, God! How embarrassing.

He was just so damn cute…then he opened his mouth.

She smiled thinking about that day, not because of Leonard, because of Sheldon. He was adorable and awkward. He was even a slight gentleman. God, his eyes are so blue too. _Woah wait. That was present tense. I'm talking past. _Penny shook it off and plopped on her couch. She decided to ignore that little thought and watch some (stolen) Netflix…Sheldon's Netflix. She smiled contentedly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: LET ME JUST APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK! My computer screen was broken, so was the VGA port, and the HDMI port is starting to go out so I let it sit broken and lifeless until I got money. I GOT MONEY! haha. I ordered a computer screen and put it in yesterday! So hopefully this will have more regular updates. I am sorry to all the reviewers and favoriters/followers who I did not get to properly thank for this long while! So thank you all for being patient and for liking the story! Okay enough rambling.**

_Previously: _

_That damn Leonard, he's so self-absorbed. If only he would stop with this obsession over her. He knows damn well they aren't good for each other. They aren't meant to be. It's driving Penny crazy. He's been crushing on her since day one._

_Suddenly she stopped to think about day one. When she saw those two geeks say hi. One tall and one short, they both looked confused by anything social. Multiple hellos were passed around and Penny was amused. She heard Leonard and Sheldon when she went to grab her purse late that evening._

"You're not done with her are you?" Sheldon asked fearing the answer.

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful." Leonard replied, dreamily.

_She admits it was a little creepy. She thought it would wear off but it didn't, it got worse. She dated him, how could she forget about him saying that? Sheldon though, his beautiful mind. She tried flirting with him, God! How embarrassing._

He was just so damn cute…then he opened his mouth.

_She smiled thinking about that day, not because of Leonard, because of Sheldon. He was adorable and awkward. He was even a slight gentleman. God, his eyes are so blue too. _Woah wait. That was present tense. I'm talking past._ Penny shook it off and plopped on her couch. She decided to ignore that little thought and watch some (stolen) Netflix…Sheldon's Netflix. She smiled contentedly to herself._

Sheldon watched Penny leave then turned to glare at Leonard. "Leonard, I understand you are going through something but Penny just had a breakthrough of a life time with her acting career and all you could think about was your petty relationship? I am your friend, believe me, but that was very rude. You did something awful to her, why are you mad?" Sheldon retreated to his room and left Leonard to his thoughts.

Why was he mad? He thought this over. A lot. It's mostly because he got caught, right? Because he tried so hard to force this relationship. Penny didn't love him, not more than a friend at least, and she never will.

Maybe that's why he's so angry. He won the prize only to have him lose it at the end, only for him to not appreciate it as much after he had it in his hands.

He doesn't deserve her and he knows it but something is telling him, some dark deep part is ringing in his brain, he won her, fair and square, and this is _not _the ending he wanted. He tried to shove it down. Hide it. Go back to your hiding spot, he willed it, but the rage grew, and the worst part was he only had himself to blame. He stomped back to his room.

It was laundry night. Penny gathered up her messy basket and happened to leave her apartment at the same moment Sheldon exited his with his neat basket.

"Penny, will you be escorting me tonight?" She smiled widely at him.

"I sure will, Shelly." He glared at her and she just laughed.

He fought off his own smile.

"God, Sheldon, you have no idea how excited I am for this break. I knew today was going to be my day." Sheldon couldn't get past her being so causal over her breakup.

He was led to believe people have a sad or angry phase after these things, but Penny was happier than he has seen her in months.

"If I may, I was led to believe breaking up with your significant other led to a period of time left to grieving and having meaningless coitus." Penny smiled at Sheldon.

"Did you grieve after Amy broke up with you?" She said and Sheldon's eyebrows drew together.

"Amy told me what we had did not qualify as an intimate relationship." Penny chuckled a little.

"Did you guys care about each other? Did you guys _get _intimate? Enjoy each other company?" She made valid points.

"Yes. The intimate part was quite, awkward, and not enjoyable." Her smile slipped a little.

"Well, you guys just didn't work out. You had a relationship, albeit it wasn't a normal one."

"Then, no, I didn't grieve. I admit I was a little surprised at how abruptly she ended it, but I was…" Sheldon looked around, about to confess something he never told to anyone, and he hoped no one would overhear, "relieved." He finally finished.

"I'm sorry you felt that way but that's how I feel. Leonard and I weren't meant to be. If I went to the pound right now and looked at the puppies and one of them happened to come up to me with his big ol' eyes, whined at me, and pawed the cage, I would probably go 'aw', adopt him, bring him home, then think 'what the hell am I doing with this puppy'? Do you know what I'm saying Sheldon?"

"I think so. You didn't make it abundantly clear."

"Leonard has wanted me since day one. I finally gave in and I was weak. So when I saw that message from Alex, I wasn't surprised. I didn't get mad. I finally realized what I've been repressing. I don't love him, not like he wants me to, hell, not like I wanted to, and dammit we both deserve love. I led him on, and that was wrong, but we were both in denial. So yes, I'm relieved and happy because I have a chance at love and GOD DAMMIT CAN I JUST CELEBRATE MY BIG BREAK!" She wanted to say the last bit angrily but she was too happy. She shouted it with a huge smile and jumped up.

"Well then I suppose I understand. Yes, I know you got the part. Honestly, I am so proud of you, but I knew you could do it." He let the last part slip, accidentally.

His eyes grew wide when he realized he said it.

"You knew I could do it?" Penny's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes began to water. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. No one's ever believed in me, in this stupid dream." She choked up a little and turned to wrap her arms around Sheldon. He reciprocated, no awkward pats this time, he just held her.

She finally pulled away, "sorry I got all emotional." She smiled and swiped at her teary face.

"Oh, darn, now you got makeup on my shirt. If I don't get this in the wash—"

"Sorry! Just put it in right now, you're wearing two anyway." Sheldon didn't want to but she had a point. He carefully slid his top layer off, which pulled the second layer up just a bit, and showed off his abs—wait what ABS?

Since when did Sheldon Lee freaking Cooper have abs?! Penny's eyes almost popped out of her head. "God damn." She whispered.

"Why must you always curse about a deity I'm sure you don't pray to."

"Oh um, I was just thinking of my first pay check." Penny rushed out turning away as Sheldon threw his shirt in the proper wash.

"It will be pretty sizeable I presume."

"I can finally get caught up on my bills." Penny said dreamily.

"Penny if you ever need help you know I'm here." She smiled at him again.

Sheldon is such a sweetheart—wait, what? Since when? He's always been a total asshat.

But, he's also always been her best friend.

And he did lend her money that time, but she completely spazzed over it.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm doing just fine." She replied. "I'm thinking about having a little get-together celebration thing for my gig, when its official…do you think you will come? Do you think the guys will?"

Sheldon didn't know the answer to the last question but he knew he would be there. He couldn't help himself. He was in too deep and Penny didn't even notice. "Well, I can't speak on behalf of everyone but I'll attend your social gathering." She smiled at him. He had her doing that a lot today.

Or maybe she was just happy in general.

_(Denial.)_

"That's great! Maybe Leonard will get over me." Sheldon snorted at her statement.

"Leonard is pretty obsessive and once he covets something it's hard to persuade him otherwise about it." Sheldon shrugged noncommittally.

"We'll see, Shelly." She smirked at his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had a guest reviewer last chapter that I didn't see before. Saying the same things but longer and quoting the story. I won't post it here because it was lengthy and I don't really want to deal with all that. All I want to say is I know it seems like I'm bashing on Leonard, sorry I don't like him, but that's not what this story is about. I'm going to tell you he's a main point to this story, not as an obsessive jerk, but that's what helps the story. He's going to end up growing and realizing mistakes just like EVERYONE else. The reason the rest of the gang barely is in it up to this point is because how the story is in MY head. If anyone doesn't like it you have my permission to get the fuck out of here and write your own. THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A LETS BASH LEONARD STORY. He's a creep right now but it will change.**

**Now that that's cleared up, back to the once again "DELUSIONAL" Shenny. (Hey I'll be delusional all day at least I don't go around bashing on other peoples stories.)**

* * *

-Two days later-

"I GOT THE PART!" You could probably hear Penny's screech in the lobby, Sheldon heard it and he knew Leonard heard it from the way he came out of his room looking worried.

She ran across the hall, didn't knock, and squealed. "I GOT THE FRAKIN' PART!" Sheldon couldn't help the little smile that spread across his face. _(She said frakin'.)_

Leonard looks a little happy too. _(Maybe now that she has this gig, she'll realize how much we need each other. Time to shine)_

"Penny, that's so great! I always knew you could do it!" Leonard said but Penny was already on the couch next to Sheldon, her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for being there Sheldon." She pulled away and Leonard swore he saw Sheldon blush.

"P-Penny, I was there too." Leonard said sitting in his chair, somehow repressing the feeling to sit next to her on the couch.

"Leonard you told me I should look into finishing college so I can get a real career." Penny's eyes narrowed a bit. Penny in no way wants to quit the few classes she has but she doesn't want it to define her.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean it that way." He chuckled nervously, "I meant, if your acting didn't work out….which I knew it would." He looked at his feet, ashamed.

"Sure ya' did buddy." She said and Leonard's eyes shot up to her but she was looking at Sheldon already.

She's never called him buddy and the way it fell from her lips kind of sounded like an insult.

"Where's Raj and Howard? I want to tell them." She already texted Bernadette and Amy. They were all planning a little party but needed to synch up everyone's schedules.

"They should be over any minute." Leonard answered trying to catch her eye but she wouldn't look his way.

She didn't want to see the pleading look in his eye. He needs to realize he has a golden opportunity here and get with Alex already.

"Speaking of the party, I'm thinking about inviting your assistant, Sheldon." Penny said in an off handed manner.

"Alex might not want to come." Leonard said and Penny glanced at him.

"Why would you say that, Leonard?" She said causally.

"Well, the whole…situation." He answered uncomfortably.

"If she knows I have no hard feelings and I want to be friends I'm sure she won't mind coming, especially if you are."

Leonard's eyes lit up, "you're letting me come?" If dogs could speak whenever you packed them up to go on a trip this is what they would say 98% of the time. Penny could barely contain her eye roll.

"Duh. I told you I have no hard feelings. You're the one who needs to get over it." She said and Leonard looked at his feet.

"Penny, will this be like your Halloween party?" Sheldon asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No! It's going to be the gang. Me, you, Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Amy, and possibly Leonard and Alex." She shrugged slightly and glanced at Sheldon, trying to gauge his facial reaction.

"Well, that's acceptable then." He seemed to think a moment. "As long as the themes are not under the sea, luau, or toga."

Penny laughed a light laugh that Sheldon got a little joy from. "No themes. It'll just be casual…some drinks, hanging out, maybe some gaming…I'm not sure yet. We don't even have a day set."

"I would like to help you with that Penny." Sheldon was about to go into his schedule and how he has to work around her now and his methods but Leonard had to say something.

"I could help too." Leonard said hopefully.

"Oh and how do you suggest you'd do that?" Sheldon said just a hint of anger coloring his words.

"You know, talk to the guys, and get some snacks…maybe some beer. Stuff like that." He shrugged and did his cool guy sniff.

"I've got snacks and beer covered…and I can speak to the guys." Penny said shooting him a confused glance.

"Oh, no, I just meant if you didn't want to, ya know?" He did his one shoulder shrug and Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I can tell you the optimal date and time to do your get-together. I just need to get my schedule notebook." Sheldon hopped off the couch and went to his room.

She smiled as he ran off.

Leonard felt like they were competing for her affection, and_ Sheldon was winning. _He was starting to get a little angry.

"So, what role did you get?" He said finally. His cool guy act dropped and his voice took on that high pitched, curious, struggling to make small talk tone.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you." She answered quickly. She didn't want things to be awkward but he wasn't moving on. It was sort of pissing her off, to be honest. He's so damn clingy. "So are you going to see Alex?"

"Penny, please we just broke up." He had a half smile on as if "just broke up" really meant "have a possibility of getting back together."

"So? It didn't stop you when we were together…this time you don't have to lie. Come on Leonard you know you like her just admit it. She's pretty, smart, and she likes you in a genuine way." Penny said with a soft tone. She didn't want to push him into because he would cling to her so hard she'd probably puke.

He smiled his goofy smile, "she does really like me." He said proudly and Penny held in another eye roll. He isn't even sure what he wants.

"Well, maybe you should—"

"No, Penny. We deserve to be happy…together!" He stated and Penny was taken back.

What was that even supposed to mean?

"Leonard that's kind of weird." She admitted.

"You misunderstood me. I meant it in a romantic way."

"It sounded more like a chauvinistic douche-y way…a way where you get to keep the grand prize forever." She started glaring at him.

"No! It's never meant to be that way. I love you." He said and Penny sighed.

"SHELDON I'M GOING TO MY APARTMENT BRING YOUR DAMN DREAM JOURNAL OVER THERE." She stood but turned to Leonard real quickly. "I just really hope you'll grow up. This is childish and so immature. I love you as a friend, I do, but if you can't accept the fact that we don't belong together…I don't see us talking anymore." Penny turned and left without another word.

Someone needs to knock some sense into that idiotic genius.

Sheldon walked out of his room after finding his journal mumbling things like 'it is not a dream journal crazy woman' and other stuff along those lines. He saw Leonard moping on the couch clicking through channels.

"Oh dear Lord, what happened now?" Sheldon blurted, fed up with Leonard's mopiness.

"Penny told me to grow up." He pouted watching Nick (_so much for that idea_). "And that I needed to move on."

"Well maybe you should listen to her." Sheldon started making his way to the door. Leonard shot up in his spot.

"Why should I? So when I finally do move on she can get jealous and…" Oh yes, Leonard Hofstader would make her jealous!

"She won't get jealous, Leonard, you keep forgetting the cheating part of the situation. You keep forgetting the part that caused the inevitable failure of your relationship. She said it was over before then; I would take her words into consideration. Stop dwelling on it and for the sake of everyone's sanity attempt to move on." Sheldon opened the door and shut it firmly. He did not want to hear more of this conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

He made his way to her door and knocked in his usual Sheldon mannerism and Penny waited patiently.

"COME IN!" She shouted not wanting to take herself off the couch. He entered and Penny was looking through a small pouch. There was clinking noises. Sheldon assumed it was nail polish.

"I know pretty much everyone's schedules, except Amy's since hers has changed so drastically since we terminated our relationship."

"It's okay I have Amy and Bernie covered just help me with the guys." She glanced up and Sheldon was standing across from her coffee table, glancing down at her, grasping that journal, and (_wow his eyes are so blue_) Penny sucked in a deep breath. It was intense. "Sit down sweetie." She sort of whispered and scooted.

He sat down next to her, barely able to remove his eyes from her. She seemed to have picked the optimal nail polish. She set the bag down and laid all the utensils on her coffee table. Sheldon finally looked away from her feet and opened his notebook.

"Well, here it seems we're all open Saturday, but, oh drat, that's laundry night." He said and Penny smiled at her feet.

"Sheldon, can't we just skip laundry night, just this once? Please. I can't even believe I have Saturday off." She said finally realizing and snatched the notebook from Sheldon's hands.

He began protesting but she just scanned it…he had a bit of everyone's schedules but hers was synched up with his or rather the other way around and she blushed. "I forgot I gave you my schedule every week." She laughed. She had steady days usually but if they changed she emailed it to Sheldon. "I'm glad were so close otherwise this would be weird." She laughed again and Sheldon seen nothing wrong with it. They're friends.

"I suppose if we were strangers it would be quite odd." He answered browsing the schedule again. "Well you get off at two on Friday and we get home around three thirty we can do a little get together here, but we would have to include vintage video games." He said and Penny smiled at his compromise, a compromise he was willing to make for her even if it was a little one.

"Sounds good. I'm pretty sure Bernadette has the morning shift with me anyway. I'll just have to check with Amy."

"Glad to be of service." He said and Penny rolled her eyes. It would have been easy enough to figure out but she was glad to have his company.

"Glad you were here too." Her attention was trained on her toes but she didn't want him to leave. "Hey, I started watching this show Supernatural and I was wondering if you've seen it."

"I have, yes." He answered vaguely.

"Do you like it?" She asked sneaking a glance at him.

"I don't hate it. I am only on season two though. I don't give it a large amount of my time." He answered finally.

"Well, I am in the middle of season two and I keep abandoning it for some reason. I heard the later seasons are better—"

He cut her off, "and where did you hear that?"

"The internet." She stated blandly and if she looked over at him she would see a small smile playing on his lips, "Do you want to watch it with me?" She finally asked and Sheldon looked at the time.

"If I agree to this, we will need to get Thai food, as it is Thai food night." She smiled widely.

"Alright. I would offer to pay but I am broke right now! I'll get the next one." She said and Sheldon shook his head.

"Penny I am aware of your financial situation. You are living off of my food, wifi, and Netflix." She snickered.

"That I am, Shelly. Now you have to wait for my nails to dry before I can go get our food." She sat back and glanced over at him.

"That smell is awful." He finally commented on it. She was waiting for him to say that since she opened the bottle.

"You know if you have Pam cooking spray it dries them quickly." She said and he practically ran to his apartment.

She laughed, quite happy with everything that was going on in her life. Sheldon and her are still best friends, she's out of a loveless relationship, and she's finally got the acting gig she's been hoping for. It's never been easy for her but now it seems like things are falling together. Sheldon came in and handed her the cooking spray. She sprayed it on her toes and they dried quickly.

"Alright I'll get the food and be back." She slipped on some flip flops and left Sheldon in her apartment.

He sat there and looked at the disorganized entertainment center. _Well, it wouldn't hurt anyone if he just…_ and before the thought was finished he was up and organizing things.

When Penny got back Sheldon was washing her dishes. For some reason the Thai place was packed and it took her forever just to get their measly order. She shook her head at the image and set the food on her coffee table.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" She asked and he glanced over his shoulder.

"I thought it was fairly obvious, I am washing your dishes."

"I know that, why?" She said and he rolled his eyes at her.

"They were dirty."

"Fine! Wash away." She sat down and started pulling the food out of the bag.

He finished them rather quickly and sat next to Penny. "Did you tell the guys you were eating here?" She asked navigating her, well Sheldon's, Netflix.

"Oh, no." He said knowing there will be a wasted portion of mee krab and chicken satay with extra peanuts.

"It's alright, Shelly, I'm sure they'll figure it out." She started the episode that she last left off.

"I've seen this one." Sheldon said.

"Too bad." She said with a mouthful.

Sheldon flashed a look of distaste towards her, "Really, Penny, that's rather disgusting."

"Don't care." She did it again looking at him. When he cringed she just laughed.

Half way into the episode there was a knock on her door. She paused it and ran over to the door. She swung it open to reveal Leonard, trailed by Howard and Raj. Where is Bernadette while Howard is here? She wondered for a moment.

"Is Sheldon here?" Leonard looked behind Penny and saw him eating his food. "I'm sorry if he's bugging—"

"Sheldon is over her quite a lot…why do you always think he's bugging me?" She wondered it aloud. Not really meaning it to say it.

"Oh well, I just know how you two are…" He looked over her shoulder again. So she stepped out of the door way.

"Sheldon, we got your food." Leonard said not daring to set a foot in Penny's apartment.

"It's alright Penny got me food." He seemed to think about it, "Well, I paid for it but she picked it up."

"Oh shut up." She said and Sheldon just shrugged.

"Well what do we do with the extras?" Leonard seriously looked lost.

"Bring them over I'll eat 'em." Penny said which gained a look from everyone, "What?"

"Well, its Sheldon's food…" Leonard mumbled.

"It's fine, we know Penny can eat more than most of us." Penny scoffed but Leonard noticed she held a smile. If he ever would have said something like that he would have got hit.

"Whatever Sheldon." She said then directed her attention to the guys, "Well, bring it when you're ready." She shut the door then joined Sheldon. "You are aware I eat more because I never have food at my house? I have to load up with you guys."

"I am. I was just…pushing your metaphorical buttons." She laughed at him but couldn't contain an eye roll. She resumed the show.

It felt like no time had passed as she was clicking next episode, and it was the end of season five. "Sheldon this show is amazing! And Dean is so hot. Oh, and so is Sam and Cas. I just love them all so much!" Penny wailed and Sheldon merely rolled his eyes.

"You always fawn over their looks rather than paying attention to the story. It's quite interesting." He replied and she playfully smacked his arm.

"I AM paying attention I just happen to notice they are attractive." She shrugged.

"I believe we should hold off the next couple seasons. It's getting late." Sheldon stood and stretched. He would admit he had an enjoyable time with Penny.

"Aw, I guess. We'll have to pick this up later." She walked with him to his apartment. "Thanks for hanging out with me Sheldon. It was nice." She said and he smiled, barely.

"It was my pleasure Penny. I had a nice time." He replied and she couldn't help herself, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Sheldon." She walked back to her apartment wondering why she did that. It was just a friendly gesture but still Sheldon hates germs and human contact. She shook her head and decided not to think about it as she got into pj's and bed.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you guys know this is going to be a busy month for me (Halloween yiss! aha. and school bleh) so I'm not sure how often I will get to update:( I'll try to update often though! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows and SUPPORT! I love it. I don't know how far I would have gotten without you guys:D Love you all!**


End file.
